Hammerhead (Marvel's Spider-Man)
Joseph Martello, more commonly known as Hammerhead, is the main antagonist of the 2018 video game Marvel's Spider-Man. He is a ruthless crime lord and head of one of the criminal families of the Maggia organization, who aimed to overthrow his fellow dons and take over all of New York City with stolen Sable International technology. He was voiced by . History Origins Little is known about Hammerhead's life before becoming a member of the Maggia crime syndicate. What is known is that he was born in Russia and that he had a carbon steel plate placed into his head following an attempt on his life, which granted him increased strength and durability in his forehead. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' Earlier in the game, Hammerhead's plan was foreshadowed in the mission Cat's Cradle when Spider-Man found Black Cat's hideout and her apparent plan to blackmail the other Maggia dons. He sends Black Cat to steal multiple data drives in order to blackmail the other Maggia dons. However, after learning that she betrayed him and stole the data for herself, Hammerhead rigs her apartment to explode and watches her "death" from a nearby building as Spider-Man attempted to save her, unaware that she survived. Following Cat's deception, Hammerhead changed his plans and shifted to instead kill the other dons. He also began stealing more of Sable International's hardware and declared open war on the rest of Maggia, as well as the N.Y.P.D. During a attack on Harlem Sanitarium by the N.Y.P.D., Hammerhead captured and killed Captain Yuri Watanabe's squadron, and even though Spider-Man arrived, he escaped in the confusion. Going into hiding in the meantime, Hammerhead planned to assassinate the other dons and kidnapped them with Sable International's tech. While stealing more equipment, he even tricked Spider-Man away from a precinct so he can send his men into stealing crates containing "Project Olympus", killing numerous cops in process which infuriated Watanabe. As a final stage in his plan to bring back the good old days, Hammerhead planned to his status by killing the other dons in a public and televised execution by burying them in a pit with cement at Hudson Yards. In the meantime, Hammerhead enhances himself with Project Olympus, an experimental battle armor. However, the execution of the dons was foiled by Spider-Man, who confronted Hammerhead on top of the construction site. Shrugging off Spider-Man's interference, Hammerhead decided to kill Spider-Man, in order to get the fear and respect that he craved. Despite the power boost given by the armor, and the aid of several of his men, Hammerhead is ultimately defeated. But before the police could bring him into custody, Watanabe arrived, driven over the edge by Hammerhead's schemes and coldly shot him in the head before the Spider-Man and the other officers could stop her. Hammerhead's body was placed in an ambulance, likely to be taken to the morgue. However, the transport was sabotaged by one of Hammerhead's men, who was able to revive him with a taser. Following Hammerhead's escape, his men continued stealing Sable International tech to enhanced his crime family. However, while Silver Sable returns to the city to reclaim her stolen tech, Hammerhead, angered that he wasn't powerful enough, forced Oscorp scientists to make him less human and more robotic, by removing his already-indestructible head and placing it on a gigantic super-enhanced robot body. He reveals his new powers by attacking Spider-Man and kidnapping Sable. During the end of game, he confronts and battles Spider-Man and Sable on her secret base. Deducing that he is weak to heat, Spider-Man and Sable use this weakness against him by shooting heat lasers at his forehead before crashing him into the ship with a jet, therefore finally defeating the crime boss for good. It is unknown if he was killed in the process or is still alive and currently incarcerated. Gallery Images Hammerhead Spider-Man PS4 Bio.png|Portrait of Hammerhead featured in the game's character bio. Hammerhead Spider-Man PS4 The Heist.png|Hammerhead after witnessing Black Cat's "death". Spiderman-1145479.jpeg|Hammerhead. Hammerhead Exo-Suit.png|Hammerhead wearing his Project Olympus exo-suit. Hammerhead at Gunpoint Spider-Man PS4.png|Hammerhead held at gunpoint by an enraged Yuri Watanabe. Hammerhead_from_MSM_promo_2.jpg|Hammerhead's sadistic grin. Hammerhead Angry Spider-Man PS4.png|Hammerhead's angry glare after his final battle with Spider-Man and Silver Sable. Hammerhead Defeated Spider-Man PS4.png|Hammerhead is finally defeated. Hammerhead_from_MSM_concept_art.jpg|Concept art of Hammerhead (page 1). Hammerhead_from_MSM_concept_art_2.jpg|Concept art of Hammerhead (page 2). dustin-brown-marvels-spiderman-hammerhex-01-headgreyout.jpg dustin-brown-marvels-spiderman-hammerhex-02-headgreyout.jpg marco-villalpando-mv-hh2-horizontal-001.jpg marco-villalpando-mv-hh2-horizontal-002.jpg marco-villalpando-mv-hh2-horizontal-003.jpg Videos Spider-Man Defeats Hammerhead (ENDING) Spider-Man PS4 "Turf Wars" DLC Silver Lining DLC ENDING Final Boss Battle (Spider-Man PS4) Trivia *Interestingly, the full name of this version of Hammerhead is never revealed, though is presumably the same as his Earth 616 version (Joseph Lorenzini). *Hammerhead's character bio explains that he is 6'5" and weighs 290 lbs. It also says that his birthplace is Russia. **This implies he is based off his Earth-1610 version from the comics who is 6’5 and not his Earth-616 version who’s only 5’10. Both are in the 200 weight class, however. *This adaption of Hammerhead is arguably the darkest one so far, as unlike the previous ones, his backstory, although still mysterious, shows no means of justifying his multiple heinous acts. **He is also unquestionably the cruellest and most evil villain in the entire game. Navigation Category:Crime Lord Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Usurper Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyers Category:Arrogant Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Category:Provoker Category:Gangsters Category:Leader Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thief Category:Evil Creator Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Supervillains Category:Mutated Category:Fighter Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind Category:Betrayed Category:Pure Evil Category:Brutes Category:Giant Category:Blackmailers Category:Extortionists Category:Barbarian Category:Mongers Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Mobsters Category:Inconclusive Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Enigmatic Category:Hypocrites Category:Fanatics Category:Incriminators Category:Envious Category:Delusional Category:Strategic